Tyler O'Neill
Tyler O'Neill is a minor character in Scream. He was Nina Patterson's ex-boyfriend and tech-savvy accomplice in her various sundry misadventures. He was portrayed by Max Lloyd-Jones. Tyler has never had anyone love him, sometimes he thinks Nina does and that’s why he does everything for her. The Queen Bee Nina often uses him for his tech savvy smarts; hacking people’s phones and computers to blackmail them. Tyler is aware that Nina cheats on him with half the school, but he does the same, mostly out of spite. If it was up to Tyler he would settle down with her, but Nina has no interest in slowing down – in fact she’s just getting started and if Tyler wants her – he’ll have to keep up. Tyler is killed off-screen in the first few minutes of the pilot, but his remains aren't found for some time yet, making him the primary suspect in Nina's murder, and those that follow it. Tyler was held responsible for the murders, with a manhunt out for his arrest no less. The ruse is finally put to an end when his remains are found in two separate places. Tyler thought he would be the one to break Nina's heart and Nina bet she could tame Tyler and then crush him. They were both very aware of this, but that’s what made it so interesting and so hot. However, there’s more to Tyler than playing the role of alpha male without a cause. Deep down, he is as sad as the rest of the losers at school. As an orphan, living in a town where everyone else seems so perfect, Tyler feels out of place. His foster parents are great and they give him whatever he wants and then some, but he still feels disconnected. Like, his family is just another piece of the giant game that is his life. He has to fake the smiles, fake the love, and fake the conversations through family dinners. Truth is, some days he just wishes he could run away from it all. In September 2015, Nina convinced Tyler to upload a dirty video online of classmate Audrey Jensen making out with Rachel Murray in the school's parking lot. Tyler was considered a person of interest as witnesses saw his car outside Nina's house on the night of the murder. His headless body eventually turned up, and The Killer made it appear that he had died in a car accident. As more murders began to occur, it became apparent to many that Tyler was one of the victims, and not Nina's killer. As such, Tyler is the first victim of The Killer to die in the series, and the first off-screen character to die overall. Season 1 * Pilot (1st Episode) A roaring engine of a car came to a stop, as two teenagers pulled up to the Patterson household. Nina sits in the passenger seat, while Tyler, sat in the driver's side, his hand casually resting on the steering wheel. Nina rolled her eyes and took a sip from her flask. "It's a time-honored enforcement of the food chain. The weak are outed, and then eaten." Nina says. Tyler grinned. "Wow, you're a mean drunk tonight." Tyler says. "Oh, please," Nina rebuked, her words slurring slightly. "You agreed that clip was too good to trash." Nina rebuked. "Officer, she made me do it," Tyler said smiling, turning his head toward Nina. "She makes me do a lot of things," he says, sending a suggestive look toward his ex-girlfriend. Nina ignored him, only paying attention to the numerous alerts on her phone. "Oh, my God. Chirpster's all over it. Audrey's totally trending," she announced excitedly, glad her plan was going well. Everyone was buzzing about the viral video of Audrey Jensen making out with a random girl in a parking lot. "It already has five hundred views and counting," Nina added as she turned to Tyler, a prideful, satisfied look on her pretty face. Tyler moved closer to Nina, roaming his hands along her body. "Then why don't you make me a drink while we break the internet, huh?" he suggested. "I know your parents are out of town." Nina remained unimpressed, as she is unsympathetic toward his sexual needs and replies, "I only needed your tech savvy tonight, not what's in your pants." Opening the car door, she stepped out and headed toward her house. Tyler watches Nina walking away with a longing expression on his face. He tried to remain unaffected, tried to suck it up, but on the inside, it stung — even though he knew it would never last, knowing deep down that a girl like that would never settle for a loser like him. Tyler might have drove off, but not too far from the house. Posing as Tyler, The Killer sends Nina numerous Snapchat images and The Killer's text messages. However, thinking that it's a game, Nina goes to her hot tub and relaxes. Suddenly, Tyler's severed head splashes in the hot tub. On live TV, Clark Hudson believes that Tyler murdered Nina and left, as he is Sheriff Hudson's main person-of-interest. It is revealed that Tyler's fingerprints were found on a glass cup in Nina's kitchen. There was no sign of force entry. One of Nina's neighbors stated that he saw Tyler's car parked out front of Nina's house the time she was murdered. * Hello, Emma (2nd Episode) Clark Hudson asks Noah Foster to meet with him at the station the following morning, before school, to answer some questions. Noah assumes the Sheriff isn't convinced Tyler is the murderer, and might have some interest in Noah due to his Brandon James fixation. * Wanna Play A Game? (3rd Episode) The killer, again using Tyler's phone, contacts Riley Marra in need of help. The Killer later uses Tyler's phone again to lure Riley into the back alley of the police station and The Killer murders her. While dying from her injuries, Riley believes that Tyler attacked her. The Killer later blows up Tyler's car, with Tyler's headless corpse in it. * Aftermath (4th Episode) Maggie Duval is examining Tyler's burnt to a crisp corpse and putting the severed body parts together and discovers that his head is missing. When Audrey, Noah Foster, and Emma Duval are looking through the abandoned hospital they find the Brandon James mask. As Emma reaches for it, an object falls to the ground. This reveals to be Tyler's decaying and mutilated severed head. * Exposed (5th Episode) At the candlelight vigil for the deaths of Tyler, Nina, Rachel Murray, and Riley are held downtown. A photo of Tyler can be seen on his wall with flowers. Season 2 * I Know What You Did Last Summer (1st Episode) Tyler's photo is seen on Noah Foster's bulletin board. * Let the Right One In (7th Episode) Tyler is mentioned in the scene where Audrey and Noah when they added all the victims. * Village of the Damned (8th Episode) A picture of Tyler and his autopsy report are on Noah's murder board. Tyler is mentioned in the scene where Noah and Audrey were listing the previous victims. Death After dropping Nina off at her house, he is rejected for coming in. As soon as Nina left, Tyler might have drove off, but not too far from the house. He might have seen someone walking alone and maybe they got his attention in a flirty way. Tyler invited them into his car and then they probably swiftly sliced his throat open with a hunting knife. They then decapitated Tyler. The Killer also hacks into Nina's webcam and films her changing into her bikini. After a while, Nina gets into the hot tub. Thinking that it's a game, Nina sends text messages to Tyler. When Nina was in her hot tub, she didn't notice the incoming text she got that reads "Heads up" as she was startled when a splash as occurred, to which what terrified Nina to see Tyler's severed head floating in the water. Personality Tyler is also incredibly intelligent (tech-savvy) and known to complete any of Nina's evil tasks with complete success. Unlike most henchmen who are portrayed as rather comical and bubbly compared to their boss, Tyler is portrayed as dark and a mysterious lackey, matching well with Nina's wickedness. Despite his strong exterior, Tyler was possibly kind-at-heart and playful, showing respect for all people, even those who are perceived as lower than himself. He was not strictly business, often playing schemes with Nina, and is unafraid of showing affection, as seen when he first appears with a hug prior to the presentation of Nina. In his possible orphan family life, Tyler was possibly just a soft-hearted teenager, who treated everyone with gentle respect and treated his friends fairly, even when doing his evil schemes for Nina. Trivia * Tyler was murdered on September 28, 2015 (at around 10:38 PM to 10:56 PM). * Tyler was the main person-of-interest for Clark Hudson, ultimately before Tyler's severed head was discovered. * Interestingly or oddly enough, in When a Stranger Calls, there is no video footage of Tyler getting decapitated. This is possibly due to being very gruesome or The Killer didn't have the budget. * It is unknown if Tyler ever discovered Nina's affair with Will Belmont. * Tyler's license plate number is: 3WSA778. * There will be new evidence that will point to neither Piper Shaw nor Kieran Wilcox being the ones who killed Nina and Tyler. Season 3 will focus on who killed them. * Interesting note, Tyler lived for 40 seconds in the Pilot. * After Wanna Play a Game?, the car's explosion that destroyed Tyler's body made it nearly impossible to identify him via fingerprints or other such methods. ** By the time his severed head was discovered, it was decomposed beyond recognition. These two points could actually turn out to be clues pointing toward the Killer's true identity. ** The only way to ID Tyler's corpse would be via DNA test. ** This is where the Killer's hacking skills come into play. * What if the corpse that was found in Tyler's car wasn't actually Tyler, but someone else entirely? Gallery Tyler's severed head.jpeg Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-19h10m34s245.jpg Tyler with Nina.jpeg 3324410.jpg-r 1280 720-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:Knife Victims Category:Season 1 Characters Category:First Character to Die Category:Characters